See You Again
by Anna Ikarishipping
Summary: Kirino is the newest member of Raimon Go, Shindou and can not wait to see him again.


See You Again – Kirino e Shindou.

Tenma, Shindou e Shinsuke conversavam animadamente, até que o técnico Endo apareceu acompanhado de um garoto de cabelos rosados claros, rapidamente o time se reuniu e cumprimentou seu técnico.

-Treinador!

-Olá a todos. Quero que vocês conheçam seu novo companheiro de equipe, Kirino Ranmaru.

"**Eu tenho a minha vista em você**

**E estou pronto para esperar**

**Eu tenho um coração que **

**Nunca será domesticado...**"

-Olá Kirino-kun!**- **Todos cumprimentaram o novato.

-Oi...- O garoto disse envergonhado.

-Esse aqui é o Shindou, o capitão, quando eu não estiver aqui, você pode pedir qualquer coisa a ele.- Endo explicou.

-Shindou?- Kirino disse com dificuldade em pronunciar o nome. Shindou riu corado, a voz de Kirino era tão aguda... Tão doce... Tão linda.

"**Eu sabia que você era especial**

**Quando você disse meu nome**

**Agora eu não posso esperar**

**Para te ver novamente.**"

-Isso. Takuto Shindou.- O garoto de cabelos marrons tentou ignorar o rubor e ser forte, sem sorte.

"**Eu tenho uma maneira de saber**

**Quando algo está certo**

**Eu sinto como se tivesse conhecido você**

**Em outra vida.**"

Shindou sentiu uma conexão, quando os dois se olharam nos olhos pela primeira vez, e isso o fez corar mais.

"**Porque eu senti essa conexão profunda**

**Quando você olhou em meus olhos**

**Agora eu não posso esperar para te ver novamente.**"

Semanas se passaram. Kirino era muito bom no que fazia. Shindou pirava quando Kirino se aproximava dele, ele abaixava a cabeça e sem querer gaguejava.

-Sobre o que está pensando?- O garoto de olhos safira perguntou

-Eu- eu...- Shindou gaguejou, ele podia jurar que sua respiração se fora nesse momento.

-O que há de errado com você, Shindou?- Kirino perguntou de novo.

-Oh, ele só está sendo o Shindou.- Tenma respondeu por seu melhor amigo.

"**A última vez que eu pirei**

**Eu continuei olhando para baixo**

**Ga-ga-guejei quando você me perguntou**

**Sobre o que eu estou pensando**

**Me senti como se não pudesse respirar**

**Você perguntou o que tinha de errado comigo**

**Meu melhor amigo, Tenma disse:**

**"Oh, ele só está sendo o Shindou."**

**Na próxima vez que a gente sair**

**Eu vou me entregar**

**Meu coração não pode descansar até lá**

**Whoa, whoa, Porquê?  
>Eu não esperar<strong>

**Para te ver novamente.**"

Certo dia, Shindou tocava piano, quando Kirino o ligou, dizendo que precisava vê-lo, o garoto do piano sentiu-se uma louca sensação por dentro. Era tão bom...

"**Eu tive uma sensação louca**

**Dentro de mim**

**Quando você ligou e pediu para me ver**

**Amanhã a noite.**"

Shindou não sabe ler mentes, mas sabe ler o sinais, e assim como ele, talvez Kirino esteja louco para ve-ló novamente.

"**Eu não leio mentes**

**Mas estou lendo os sinais**

**Que você não pode esperar para me ver novamente.**"

Nos treinos, sempre era a mesmo coisa, Shindou não podia deixar de esperar o rubor, quando Kirino o tocava, e a angústia de vê-lo novamente no dia seguinte.

"**A última vez que eu pirei**

**Eu continuei olhando para baixo**

**Ga-ga-guejei quando você me perguntou**

**Sobre o que eu estou pensando**

**Me senti como se não pudesse respirar**

**Você perguntou o que tinha de errado comigo**

**Meu melhor amigo, Tenma disse:**

**"Oh, ele só está sendo o Shindou."**

**Na próxima vez que a gente sair**

**Eu vou me entregar**

**Meu coração não pode descansar até lá**

**Whoa, whoa, Porquê?  
>Eu não esperar<strong>

**Para te ver novamente.**"

Shindou está de olho em Kirino, e também pronto para esperar.

"**Eu tenho a minha vista em você**

**E estou pronto para esperar**"

Shindou não deixou de corar, desviar o olhar e gaguejar quando Kirino falava com ele, de deixar em pensar que da próxima vez, em que ele vê-lo novamente, vai se entregar, seu coração mal pode esperar.

"**A última vez que eu pirei**

**Eu continuei olhando para baixo**

**Ga-ga-guejei quando você me perguntou**

**Sobre o que eu estou pensando**

**Me senti como se não pudesse respirar**

**Você perguntou o que tinha de errado comigo**

**Meu melhor amigo, Tenma disse:**

**"Oh, ele só está sendo o Shindou."**

**Na próxima vez que a gente sair**

**Eu vou me entregar**

**Meu coração não pode descansar até lá**

**Whoa, whoa, Porquê?  
>Eu não esperar<strong>

**Para te ver novamente.**"

E, é por isso que ele não vê a hora de ver Kirino novamente.

"**Whoa, whoa, Porquê?  
>Eu não esperar<strong>

**Para te ver novamente.**"


End file.
